


Sunsets

by sonictrowel



Series: Long Night in the Blue House [71]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:57:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonictrowel/pseuds/sonictrowel
Summary: River was a lucky girl.She couldn’t stop thinking that to herself; marvelling that every time she thought it was finally the end, he somehow gave them one more second chance.  One more miraculous little piece of forever to share.





	Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a second half to this chapter in which something actually happens, but I thought I'd post this on its own as a peace offering!

River was a lucky girl.

She couldn’t stop thinking that to herself; marvelling that every time she thought it was finally the end, he somehow gave them one more second chance.  One more miraculous little piece of forever to share.

It was so hard not to tell the Doctor everything.  After twenty-four years of being so open with him, it was a difficult habit to overcome.  He wanted to know all about their future— after all, he reasoned, he’d be forgetting all of this later.  But she tried to tell him only the basic outline.  It was just better if he found out by living it, memory wipe or no.

She did mention, when he asked what their first destination should be, that they had just spent a very long time somewhere that was very dark and cold.  So the Doctor brought her to Limus 4, a leisure planet in a binary solar system, with warmth and sun(s) aplenty.

“Aren’t you going to be bored here?” River asked, arching a brow at him as they stepped out of the TARDIS and into the balmy air.  “Or is this planet actually about to explode and we need to defuse a nuclear bomb at its core and then broker a peace between robots and a race of giant grasshoppers?  Because I’ve told you _and_ her,” she tilted her head in the TARDIS’s direction, “we can’t be getting ourselves blown up while I’ve got a passenger.”

“The planet’s completely safe, my dear.  We are here to relax and soak up the sunshine; take a proper holiday.  No worlds exploding or alien incursions or…  man-eating dolphins...”

River regarded him with increasing scepticism as he trailed off distractedly.  “Why does it feel _more_ ominous the longer you keep talking?”

The Doctor visibly derailed his train of thought and met her eyes again, grinning.  She smiled begrudgingly in return as he took her hand and pulled her away from the TARDIS toward the registration booth.  “Come on, honey, you’ll love it!”

“And you’re sure you won’t be crawling out of your skin without a mystery to solve or a day to save?”

“Of course not!  They’ve got _anti-gravity pools_ , River!”

She rolled her eyes, unable to stop from grinning at his infectious energy.  In so many ways, he was always the same.

“And some of the galaxy’s best restaurants, of course," he went on, "and music and dancing, and all kinds of shows: opera, theatre, robot gladiator matches, anti-gravity mud-wrestling with tentacles…”  He must have picked up on her expression when he glanced back at her because his smile softened as he squeezed her hand.  “Also I’ve booked us a room in the best hotel here; it’ll have a _brilliant_ view of the double sunset.”

Watching him bursting with excitement while he detailed the elaborate romantic plans he’d made for them had always made her heart flutter with intense affection, whilst her mind raced on to the soonest point in their schedule that she could rip his clothes off.  A sunset view from their room suggested he planned an early night.  She just knew from the sparkle in his eye that he hadn’t reserved a room with bunk beds, either.

“It sounds lovely, sweetie,” River said, tugging his hand until he turned back to face her properly.  She curled her fingers into the hair at his nape.  “But it also sounds like I’m going to need several changes of wardrobe for this trip.  Unless you’d like to go skinny-dipping in the anti-grav pools.”

The Doctor hesitated for a second before he frowned and said, “Um, no.  Too many people about.”

“Oh, I’m not shy,” she purred, stretching her arms around his neck and grinning.  And she knew he wasn’t, either, but his hands anchored firmly on her hips.  He was just too much fun to tease when he was young.  Or at any age, really.  And she couldn’t help but love when he got all possessive.

“No,” he grumbled, “you’re right, let’s pack first.”

“You go on and check us in,” she said, smiling fondly at his jealous frown and giving him a quick peck on the lips.  “I’ll check out the wardrobe.”

___

River had packed a bikini and a nice dress for a night out and was rifling through the TARDIS’s collection of suits in search of one that would, well, _suit_ her young Doctor, when a voice in her ear made her gasp, the hanger she’d been holding clattering to the floor.

“River.”

She whirled around, her heart in her throat, wide eyes searching the empty rows of costumes.

“It’s just me, leaving a message.”  The gruff, loving Scottish grumble that had made her melt for twenty-four years was vividly real and close.  She swore she could feel his warm breath on her neck and her shoulder, his arms wrapping around her and his chest pressed to her back, radiating security and love.  She took a shaky breath, her vision blurring with tears as her hand went to her neck, trying in vain to touch his phantom presence.

“I love you,” he said, and she could feel his lips on the shell of her ear.  “Don’t forget that, alright, sweetheart?”

“Never,” she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut, though she knew the impressions he’d left in her mind couldn’t hear her answer.

“We’re all going to be together,” his voice promised, low and soft and warm.  She felt the ‘soon’ that was conspicuously missing from the end of that sentence acutely.

“But you’re already with me, darling.  You probably don’t know you’ve done it yet.  You ridiculous, wonderful man.”  She shook her head, smiling through tears.

All too soon, the warmth of his presence faded.   She sank to her knees on the floor of the wardrobe.

“River?”

The Doctor appeared in the doorway, arms full of leaflets and a couple of tote bags bearing the logo of the Limus 4 resort, which he promptly dropped as he ran over to her.

“I’m fine, sweetie,” she said, waving dismissively as he crouched in front of her, his hands nervously flitting about as if he wasn’t sure where he should touch to help her.  “Honestly, I’m not ill or hurt.  We’re fine.”

One of the Doctor’s hands finally settled on her cheek, while he laid the other cautiously over her belly, his nervous eyes searching hers.

“It was just you, darling.  In my head.  Psychic answerphone.”  

“Oh,” he said, and she could practically see the wheels turning as he processed ‘call from me; wife on the floor crying.’  “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” she whispered, leaning in closer.  “You’re wonderful.”

His eyes drifted shut and his hand slipped into her hair as she kissed him, savouring the perfect soft touch of his lips on hers as if it were the first time— or the last.  She’d gotten used to treating every moment they shared that way.

“There, now,” she said, leaning back enough to look into his eyes.  “If you’re taking me out tonight, you’re going to need a change too.  Help me pick a suit.”

Still looking concerned, the Doctor dutifully leapt to his feet to give her a hand up, but River brushed him off.

“I’ve been pregnant for about five minutes; save the coddling for when I’m enormous, won’t you?”

He smiled at her, fond and amused, as he folded his hands.  “I’ll try.”

Judging by the way he’d doted on her during her first pregnancy, and because this was still the first for him, he’d fail.

___

It was surreal being out in the world, in the sunshine, amongst people laughing and children shouting and no one being bundled up to their ears against the cold.  It was… nice.  At least, she thought it was nice.  It was hard to wrap her mind round all of the things she was feeling.  

Her eyes landed on a couple with a little girl in a frilly purple swim costume, each of them holding one of her hands as she toddled along between them.  River watched them, entranced, as they got into the queue at an ice cream stand, and then the man crouched down to hand the cone to the little girl.  The ice cream was purple, to match her suit; an indigenous plant with purple flesh, something like a cross between a melon and a sweet potato, was the signature flavour for the planet’s sweets.  She had it all over her face within seconds.

River was broken from her reverie by the Doctor’s hand sliding around her waist and squeezing her gently against his side.

“You alright, dear?” he asked quietly, his lips inches from her ear, his nose nudging her curls.

“Yes,” she sighed, leaning into him as they made their way through the grounds in search of the pools.  His sun-warmed skin radiated heat against hers.  

It _was_ nice.  Strange and mad and all mixed up, but good.  It was always good when they were together.

They spent hours in the anti-grav pools.  She always did find herself questioning whether she’d brought along her husband or an overgrown child when it came to this sort of thing.  She smiled wistfully as he splashed and shouted in the water, remembering their trip to Asgard.  She’d been trying to tell him something that day.  Trying to tell him she wanted them to have a family.  But he was only getting younger, and again and again the words died in her throat.

He might not have the baby face to show for it now, but he was so young he wasn’t even supposed to know her yet.  And here they were, in this together.  She should have trusted him more.  She should have known how much he had always loved her.  She should have believed that the strong, constant, devoted hearts beneath that flighty childish exterior were hers alone.  It was a mistake she’d not make again.

___

The shadows cast by Limus 4’s two suns were growing long by the time they walked back to their room.  River felt heavy and strange with her feet on the ground again, the whole world still seeming to sway like the waves in the orb of water they’d been floating in all day.  Gooseflesh prickled on her damp skin in the sudden cold of the air-con in the hotel lobby, and the Doctor’s hand rubbed up and down her arm in an effort to warm her.  A fond little smile stole over her face as they stepped into the lift.  Their room was on the 107th floor.

She swayed into him the moment the doors had shut, her eyes roaming over his face while his hands fell to the small of her back, holding her close.  Dressed only in their sodden swimwear and draped in damp towels, blissful warmth began to grow everywhere they touched skin-to-skin.

His eyes were soft as they looked into hers, full of a love and contentment that was so very familiar.  River’s heart fluttered and her eyes slowly closed as she leaned up to touch her lips to his, just a teasing brush of contact.  The Doctor chased after her before she could pull away, following her lead as he kissed her, light and slow, their breath mingling every time their lips parted.  Every whisper-soft touch of his warm mouth on hers filled her veins with liquid heat.

One of his hands found its way into her damp, tangled curls, cradling her head as his tongue swept over her lower lip, and River breathed out in a soft moan, eagerly deepening the kiss.  His hips pressed into hers and her spine tingled, body pulsing with love and want as she reached up to hold his face.

The lift _ding_ ed, announcing their arrival, and they sprang apart, flushed and breathless.  River met the Doctor’s eyes as he laughed, looking slightly embarrassed.  Grinning, she reached for his hand, but as the doors slid open to the chattering of people queued for the lift, he stepped behind her, hands on her hips holding her close in front of him.

River bit her lip to keep from laughing and glanced over her shoulder at his red face as he steered her out of the lift.

“Shut up,” he grumbled in her ear.

“I didn’t say anything,” she replied innocently, and promptly stopped in place as soon as they were past the little crowd of people, causing him to collide with her back, and her back-side, which she very deliberately rubbed against him.

He huffed and wrapped his arms around her middle, marching her toward their room and grumbling threats (or, more accurately, promises) into her neck, right where she was ticklish, while she giggled and tried to squirm away from him.  He refused to relent as she fumbled with the room key, squealing with laughter in his arms.  Eventually, the lock clicked open and they stumbled into the room.

About a second later River’s feet were off the ground as the Doctor scooped her up and carried her bridal-style across the large suite.

“You’ll pay for that, Mrs. Doctor,” he rumbled as he laid her down on the bed, climbing on after her.

River’s eyes lit up.  “Ooh, will I?  _This_ young, Mr. Song?  Is it my birthday?”

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond and then hesitated.  “It’s not, is it?” he asked, suddenly earnest.  “You’re my wife, I should really know when your birthday is...”

Oh, god, she loved him so much it hurt.

“Shut up, please, darling,” she said, dragging his face down to hers.  “Back to the punishment.”

He looked about to protest but she crashed her mouth against his and hooked a leg around his hip and he forgot whatever he was about to say.

They quickly stripped each other out of their sodden clothes by feel alone, and finally stopped snogging just long enough to climb under the covers.  Pressed together head to toe, River shuddered as his warmth began to permeate her chilled skin.

“I love you,” she whispered as he rolled them over, his limbs anchored possessively around her as she looked up into his hooded eyes.

Up til now, he’d received and returned that sentiment with a mixture of wonder and sincerity and no small amount of terror, no matter how he tried to hide it.  

A soft, contented smile spread over his face as he held her gaze.  “I love you, River,” he said, and leaned down to kiss her.  

He didn’t sound scared at all.

___

They decided they'd wait til after dark to go to dinner.  One side of their room was all window, and it did indeed offer a spectacular view of the sunsets.  They watched it lying in bed, curled up in the sheets, the Doctor spooned up behind River and pressing kisses to her shoulder, one hand resting over her belly that had not yet begun to swell.

“This is becoming sort of a thing for us,” she said.

“What is?” he asked, his voice low and warm in her ear.

“Sunsets.”  She paused, emotion washing over her with the bittersweet memory.  “This is the first one I’ve really watched in twenty-four years.”

“So, you weren’t kidding about a long time in the dark and cold.  What did we do that for?”

She didn’t want to tell him too much, but her heart was so full, and it just seemed right.

“Because you’re wonderful, honey.  Because we only had one night, so you tried to make it last a lifetime.”

“Oh,” he said against her cheek, and she could practically hear his mind racing.

“I don’t think of you any differently, you know,” she said, turning over in his arms to look up at his face.  “You’re him.  I love you the same.”  She smiled.  “You love me the same.”

She reached up to trace her hand along his cheek.

“River,” he said, his eyes shining as he looked at her.

“Hm?”

“You’re missing the sunsets.”

She grinned, twisting a little curl that was dangling over his forehead around her finger.  The orange glow from the window lit his lovely face.

“No, I’m not.”

 


End file.
